White Rose
by PouncerPrincess
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn, mostly in the point of view of Renesmee, A girl and a vampire fall in love. But does this girl really want to give up everything to be with a him? Is she working of her own will or is he forcing her to be with him, in death as in life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga, or the Cullens, or the whole vampire idea, but I do own one of the vampires personality and the human girl SO NO STEALING, ELLIE (BlackDeathAngel) IM LOOKING AT U GLARES**

**Lol, love u really Ellie**

**I would tell u a basic story line, but that will kind of ruin the surprise of the plot, just know, it is post-Breaking Dawn and is mostly from the point of view of Renesmee, although the point of view changes and I don't want to ruin anything.**

**So, if you're a Twilight fan, or a BlackDeathAngel fan (and Kim, sorry I don't know her pen-name yet) please read it and give me a review.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction so please give me a review and tell me how I'm doing.**

Renesmee Cullen had always enjoyed the taste of blood. It was so much more satisfying than the baby formula she remembered being given earlier in her life. But she always felt slightly guilty admitting that she didn't enjoy hunting as much as she pretended she did. When she was younger it was easy to play a game with Jacob and try not to think about the life of the animal she was tearing and shredding in her hands. But she pretended, for her parent's sake, that it didn't bother her. She knew it bothered them and she didn't want to make it any harder than it had to be. She loved her parents more than anything, and she loved Jacob too. But it was complicated, Jacob made her laugh and she loved him, but she knew that one day he expected her to marry him, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that, she wasn't sure if she loved him in that way. Not yet.

So much had changed in her life after she nearly lost everything, (For one thing she was only two years old, yet she looked ten). She didn't take anything for granted anymore. She knew she was lucky to have her life and her family. Her wonderful family.

"Come on Nessie! Bet I can kill that Doe before you can".

Renesmee sighed at Jacob, but slipped effortlessly into a crouch (as Jacob transformed) and lunged at the petrified deer, pinning it to the ground and biting her teeth down on it's neck. Ignoring the weight on her heart as she took the creature's life, draining it's blood, yet dulling the aching thirst in her throat. To the side of her, her mother Bella was also feeding, as was her father, but Jake was suddenly alert and looking around. A strange scent hit Renesmee's nose. No! Not one scent. Two. One made her want to rip, tear, kill! The other making her feel curious, yet slightly threatened. A Vampire! With a human?

You could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone was frozen in place, listening to the beating of a human heart. Renesmee felt confusion; she reached out to her mother's face. She thought it was rare for vampires and humans to travel together. She looked up to see the two figures emerging out of the shadows. The first was male, with the looks and body of a 16-year-old. An extraordinarily beautiful 16-year-old. As white as snow, he moved, cautiously, his actions panther-like, stealthily and slowly towards them. His jet black hair, half hiding his face, was down to his chin. Shielded behind him was a young girl, quite pretty, but defiantly human. She had long wavy brown hair, down to her waist. She had attractive features (although they looked dull standing next to the male). Her cherry red lips were contorted in fear, which matched her deep blue staring eyes. She looked positively terrified. Around her small slender wrist was a thick metal bracelet. An identical bracelet was worn by the male. The bracelets were connected to each other by a solid, unbreakable metal chain. As they both crept closer, Renesmee felt the want. No! The _need_ to attack. To devour the girl. She was thirsty. Oh so thirsty! As her eyes focused on the girl, she saw that underneath the handcuff her skin was raw and bleeding. Surely the vampire wouldn't have brought a snack! Was that why they were together? If so, why was he so protective? Did he think we would steal her off him?

She saw her father relax. They must mean no harm. It was not the first time Renesmee wished she had her father's ability. It must be great for Edward to always know what was going on.

"So are you them?" the vampire's voice was exhausted and pained, as though some unknown weight was agonizingly crushing his heart.

"Are you them!" he demanded.

"Are you the Cullens?!"


End file.
